Traffic signs are found on virtually every road in the United States and in other developed countries. At one point or another many traffic signs need replacement for example due to fading or becoming obsolete. Replacing the entire structure supporting or holding the road signs is expensive. Currently, when old signs are replaced they are sometimes taken down and discarded. Or, some may be stripped of their old legend and a new legend is applied. The new sign is provided on a new sign blank and installed.